Seven-star tea mainly aims at intestine heat and stomach heat resulted from children's long-term intake of milk product. Accordingly, seven-star tea is usually used to relieve the intestine heat and stomach heat caused by children's intake of milk product.
Presently, two main types of seven-star tea are available in the market. One type of seven-star tea is in the form of traditional pack in which different raw materials of the formula of seven-star tea are directly packed. This type of seven-star tea requires users to decoct and concoct the different raw materials in person, which needs a long preparation time and results in different drug properties, even makes drug effects to vary greatly because of differences in the process of decoction or concoction. Another type of seven-star tea is in the form of ready-for-use granules, such products mostly contain excipients. It is generally thought that excipients are inactive ingredients and mainly used to assist drugs to give form or for disintegration, dissolving purposes during intake. Typically, starch, lactose, sucrose and the like are used as excipients in drugs. However, starch is a kind of water-insoluble excipient which cannot be dissolved in water, it is therefore not suitable to be used as excipient in completely soluble granules. Moreover, it has great impact to children's health to take in lactose, sucrose or other additives for a long time. For example, excessive intake of them will cause tooth decay, and long-term intake of them will cause obesity. In addition, blood sugar level of diabetic patients will rise due to long-term intake of sucrose.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies existing in the prior art, there is a need to develop a ready-for-use seven-star tea without excipient.